Alkaloids and cytotoxic components of Zanthoxylum (Fagara) species from Puerto Rico, Mexico and Central America will be isolated and their structures determined. Cytotoxicity and antitumor bioassays will be used to screen sub-alpine plants for possible antitumor agents. Active compounds from the positive plants will be isolated and their structures determined.